


This is truly heaven

by troubleseeker



Series: kinktober 2018 [30]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blowjobs, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, Incest, Kinda, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Multi, Swallowing, Teaching, Top Castiel, Wincest - Freeform, comedrunk, drugged by come, face fucking, gagging, two mouths one dick, we're all children of god now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 09:42:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16951650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubleseeker/pseuds/troubleseeker
Summary: kinktober day 30 -Gagging |Stockings/Tights/Pantyhose | Breast Worship |SwallowingCastiel has taken his rightful place on the throne of heaven as God himself. Such a position dictates he have willing, obeident consorts and he jsut happens to have two perfect candidates for such a role. All it takes is a bit of his essence to get them going, and then they're the perfect worshippers.





	This is truly heaven

Dean’s not sure how he came to be here, but he’s sure as hell is happy he got did. Like. What other place could he possibly be that would overshadow  _ this _ ? What could he possibly be doing that would  _ ever _ be better, than  _ this _ ?

I mean come on! How had he not thought of it before?

“Deeper, Dean. Take all of me.”

Of course! Taking a deep breath, he pushes forward. Stretches his lips, his jaw, his  _ throat _ till he’s swallowed every last inch of blood hot skin, and his nose is pressed firmly against Cas’s stomach. 

“Good boy.” Dean shivers in delight, relishing the press of Cas’s hand at the back of his skull. It’s reassuring. Yet another anchor to tie him to this blissful moment. “Watch him, Sam. See how he remains calm. Docile. Obedient. Learn from him as you learned from him before.”

Cas lets him move towards another breath before he feels the need to fight for it, and he’s glad. No way does he want to sour this moment by fighting. 

“You’re being so good right now, Dean. Do you feel good?”

Fuck, does he ever! Dean nods, gag reflex twitching as he moves in a way he hadn’t yet.

“Good. Perfect. See? He surrenders to it. Watch him. Watch your brother serve me. See how he lets me control him. He does not fight me, Sam.” 

Dean drools around the dick stretching his mouth wide open, hands gently holding on to Cas’s pants. If only he’d known this before! This bliss. This satisfaction. And all he had to do was kneel.

His throat is empty, then full again, a smooth rhythm dictated by a higher power. 

“He takes what is given, he does not ask for more. He does not struggle. My perfect boy. Are you hard, Dean?”

He nods, basking in the compliments. He’s perfect! Perfect! Him! Dean Winchester! 

“Do you not wish to join him, Sam? Do you not desire him? His pleasure? His perfection?”

The glorious hands on his head pull him back, away, and Dean cries out in loss even as he obeys. Castiel hushes his sadness, pushing two fingers into his empty mouth as a placeholder.

“Fear not, Dean. Your mouth was not made to be empty, and now that you have taken your place at my feet it never again needs to be.”

It feels like heresy to stare up at a God like this, no, not _ a _ God. The God. The only. 

“Come closer, Sam. Join us. Join me. Join your brother in prayer.”

Dean shifts easily when he feels Castiel’s grace push at his side. There has to be a space for Sam to move into. Gracious and ever generous Cas keeps his fingers stretched out for Dean to suckle on. 

“Good, Sam.” It makes Dean giddy, the thought that both he and his brother are being praised. Sam deserves it, with the way his life has played out. Something good. “I am pleased to see you here.”

Cas reaches out, and Dean watches him guide Sam’s head towards where it’s meant to be; serving the Lord. He leans forward, taking in more of Cas’s fingers when Sam is pushed down. There’s a desire to do as Sam does; take the Lord within him.

His brother does not make it as far as Dean has, and he looks of at Castiel. Not that he’s worried his God will harm Sam, but he doesn’t want him to be disappointed. 

“Surrender, Sam. Let me lead you, and all your troubles will disappear.”

Castiel’s hands guide Sam down, and Dean’s heart breaks when he hears him gag and try to rear back.

“There is no running from God, Sam. This is your rightful place, your duty.”

It’s a struggle to see Sam struggle. The kid is usually so good at picking up new skills, it’s almost like he doesn’t actually want this. Which is obviously  _ ridiculous _ . People would kill to be where they are right now. 

Dean reaches out, running a comforting hand down Sam’s quivering back, and he find himself wanting to coach his baby brother. He’s figured out how this goes. What Cas likes. He can help.

Castiel draws his fingers away and out of Dean’s adoring mouth.

“Your brother needs you, Dean. Teach him. Help him. Show him your neverending capacity for love.”

It’s not as nice as being allowed to suck Cas off, or suckling on his fingers, but it is a chance to serve Cas. An order.

Divine and glorious.

Castiel’s hand holds Sam in place, doesn’t let him give up completely and Dean is pleased. With Castiel’s help, he can teach Sam  _ anything _ . He crawls behind his brother, caging him in between his body and Cas’s spread legs. 

“Easy, Sammy. Don’t struggle.” There’s space for his own soothing fingers besides Cas’s, and he strokes down Sam’s head. “We can take this as slow as you need. Focus on the head for now, just the tip. You can take that, can’t you?”

Castiel adjusts his grip, and Dean curls his hand around Sam’s jaw; thumb pressing into his brother’s cheek. 

“Just suck, Sammy. Gentle pressure. Just gentle.”

Sam grunts, but he settles into the position, and Dean can feel his cheeks curl inward as he obeys. 

“There. That’s perfect. Can you taste his precome yet?”

Sam nods, and Dean glows with confidence. That’s when it became easier for him. The knowledge that he was doing this correctly, that he was doing it right infusing into his very being. 

“Tastes good, doesn’t it?”

There’s another slight nod, and the lines in Sam’s face smooth out much to Dean’s delight. He doesn’t begrudge Cas for pulling Sam further down again. Even a God has needs, and if there’s a mouth around your dick you want it to suck you down.

“Hollow those cheeks, Sammy. If you want more of it you’re going to have to work for it, baby.”

Slowly, Sam acclimatizes to sucking God’s dick. Cheeks pulling tight across perfect cheekbones.

“Just wait till he comes, Sam. You’ll never want anything else in your fucking life.”

Cas watches them silently, but every time Dean casts his eyes upward he sees a pleased smile. He’s doing good.  _ They  _ are doing good.

“He loves us, Sam. Don’t you want to show how much you appreciate that love?”

His brother whimpers, eyes rolling back and Dean takes that as his queue to push down on Sam’s head. Forcing him to take it, take more. Sam doesn’t struggle. 

His hands no longer push to get away, they grab for Cas, for Dean. He holds them close as he bobs his head like an obedient servant of God.

“So proud of you, Sammy.” He whispers into Sam’s hair, gazing longingly across his shoulder at Cas’s dick. There’s only one person he’d want to share this experience with, and it’s Sam. Still, there’s a pang of jealousy. 

“I can feel your longing, Dean.” Castiel coos above them, free hand carding across Dean’s scalp. “I sense your desire. A manifestation of your love and faith.”

It’s validating. His desires aren’t bad, they’re wanted.

“My love is endless, Dean. there will be plenty left for the both of you after this.”

Soothed, Dean turns back to his brother. Sam is going deep now. Long, slurping pulls with hungry moans gurgling from deep within his gut. He revels in the force of Sam’s fingers; dragging him close. Pressing all three of them together. 

“And Sam. Your eagerness is inspiring. Take all of me, boy. Make a space for me inside of you.”

Dean watches, fascinated while Cas pushes Sam all the way down and holds him in place. His brother gags up a storm, but there is no escaping the dick invading his throat.

Sam is twitching, tears running from his eyes but pride swells in Dean’s chest when he sees that Sam isn’t fighting. 

“So proud of you Sammy. So fucking proud. Look at you taking that dick. Fucking gorgeous, man.”

He reaches around, palming Sam’s throat just to feel the bulge of Cas’s dick through the skin. The muscles spasm underneath his hand, but the knowledge that there’s only a thin layer of skin and muscle between his hand and his Lord.

“Don’t fight it, Sammy. Relax. Shhh.”

Dean works his hand across Sam’s throat, soothing him till he stops gagging and just hangs there. Eyes glassy with tears as he stares up at Cas. Unmoving, accepting.

“Perfect.” Cas breathes, and Dean presses a big brother kiss to Sam’s cheek. 

Cas lets Sam up to breathe, but Dean marvels in the way Sam has surrendered to it all. He doesn’t move at all. He hangs silent and still in between their hands; lets Cas thrust deep into his throat, barely gags anymore.

“You two.” Dean can hear Cas approaching his climax. “You two will be perfect.” He’s been at the centre of Cas’s attention while he came twice so far, and seeing it from a slightly different angle is novel. “My consorts. Loyal and loving. Ah!”

Castiel is beautiful in his pleasure, and dean knows it’s a privilege to be allowed to bear witness to such an event. Still his eyes are drawn back down to the column of Sam’s throat. Twitching as it swallows devine seed.

Dean mouths at the skin, sealing his lips around the tip of Cas’s dick. He craves it. Not just Cas’s dick, or his come. But the chance to serve. No better way to be fulfilled than to be filled to the brim with the object of your desire.

But he does not beg. It is Cas who decides what is given and taken. He merely kneels and waits, obeys, and serves.

“Your faith shall be rewarded, Dean. And yours as well, Sam.”

Cas pulls out of Sam’s throat, and Dean has to hold his brother steady as he learns to breathe again. 

Miraculously, Cas’s erection has not waned. It stands above them, ramrod straight as a beacon of divine power. 

“Feast upon my flesh, for I shall feed you, and you shall never again be hungry.”

They surge forward as one, a mass of arms and legs that slot together so their mouths can seal themselves to slick skin. As if they’ve done this before, practised for hours and hours, they find space for each other.

Castiel’s hands are in their hair, but he does not guide. Cas just rewards, sending trickles of his grace to pleasure them in turn when there in no precome to hungrily lick at.

“You’re both so beautiful.”

Their eyes turn up towards their God, lips meeting around Cas’s dick in a sacred kiss. 

“A just tribute.”

Dean isn’t sure what he should be doing with his hands. Sam has already taken charge of Cas’s balls, rolling them gently. But it feels wrong to let them hang loose at his sides like this. 

Lips pray, but hands do too!

“Share my love, Dean. Let your desire flow naturally to those that are deserving of it.”

All he had to do was kneel! Cas had promised that all his troubles would melt like snow before the summer sun, and they have. Cas provides for him. For  _ them _ . 

He reaches out for Sam. Fingers finding his brother’s skin, his chest, his nipples, his cock. He’s overflowing with love, desire, lust. And Sam is right  _ there _ . 

“You too, Sam. Show Dean how grateful you are for his attention; his love.”

As electrifying as it was to get his hands around Sam’s dick - mouth never leaving Cas’s - it pales in comparison to Sam’s massive hand wrapping around him now. He whimpers, sucking meekly at the tip of Castiel’s dick in gratitude. 

Why had he ever fought  _ this _ ? Why would anyone fight this? 

Sam’s tongue laps at his lips where they stretch around fevered skin; working everything not currently in Dean’s mouth with abandon.  

“Yes! Worship me!”

They work as a team. Switching places without ever letting a single inch of sensitive skin going untouched. It’s worship in its purest form, and Dean revels in it. 

By the time Cas comes again Dean’s blood is on fire with it all. He’s never felt this good, this fulfilled. 

Like hungry baby birds, he and Sam smush together with their mouths wide open. Dean sticks his tongue for good measure, tip swirling across spit slick skin as he watches Cas stroke himself to completion. It’s the first time he sees Cas touch himself, and his dick twitches within Sam’s tugging grasp. 

The desire to save their own pleasure till after Castiel has had his is instinctual, but hard to obey. They’re both close, hips frenetic against the other’s hands.

“So close to perfection. My boys. All mine. Say it.”

They echo it back between whimpers and moans, repeating what their Lord wants to hear. 

“You want me, don’t you? Tell me, Dean. Sam. Tell me!”

Dean feels tears sliding down his cheeks. There’s nothing in the world he wants more than Cas, and he tells him so. His orgasm is building, low in his belly, but by God he’s going to wait. He’s going to wait till cas comes all over them both, because he needs it. He wants it.

“Please, Cas. We want you. Need you. Please.” Sam prays, head dipping down to mouth at Castiel’s balls in a bid to earn his come, and Dean wants to shoot himself for not thinking of it sooner. He’s sitting here like a chump, demanding Castiel’s essence like he owns it.

Of course, Cas hears his sadness, and sweeps it away.

“Do not think bad of yourself, Dean. You are giving me everything I want. And your work will be rewarded! Come close, my perfect boys. Gather round and receive my blessing. My love for you.”

Dean closes his eyes when Castiel comes. He can feel the wet heat of it all over his face and it triggers his own orgasm; wrenches it from him in payment for the chance to experience such rapture. 

“Do not waste it, my children. Share in my love.”

Sam pounces first, sticky hands cradling Dean’s face as his lips seek out every last drop of come he can find. Licking, sucking, kissing till Dean’s face is wet and spotless. Only then does he let Dean return the favour. 

Obedient to Castiel’s word, they share their prize. Kissing and licking till every last seed is swallowed down. Taken within themselves. A vessel for their Lord.

“Rest now.” Pillows and blankets appear at Castiel’s feet, and Dean burrows into them. Safe and secure with Sam in his arms at Cas’s feet. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://ryugarika.tumblr.com/) ... feel free to, I can take it.
> 
> Comments feed me!
> 
> Check back tomorrow, for ... riding, breath play, and hats! (it's the last one!! I'm done!! I kid I'll be posting more smut in no time)


End file.
